Born Bad
Cheyenne accepts a sheriff badge to search for an outlaw, but the task is complicated by his relationships with the outlaw's sister and father. Bornbad-blaneywhipsbodie-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=After he's been cornered, Blaney whips Cheyenne several times. Bornbad-wilcoxthreatensblaney-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Chad Wilcox is powerless to stop his outlaw son from committing more crimes. Bornbad-bodiekissesfrancey-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne and Francy share a kiss before he rides out. Bornbad-franceystopsshooting-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Francy stops her father from shooting her outlaw brother in the back. Episode Notes * Footage from the montage of the Pocatello Kid's crime spree appeared in previous episodes Border Showdown and The Dark Rider. * The Pocatello Kid is mentioned in the season three episode The Last Comanchero, as the sheriff claims he has to chase after the Kid instead of remain in town to protect the criminal Rafe Larkin from a lynch mob. * The scene at the end where Cheyenne rides out of town is a rerun of a scene from Land Beyond the Law (Season 2, episode 10) where Cheyenne escapes from a posse intending to lynch him for a murder he didn't commit. Errors and Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Plot For the last six years, outlaw Blaney Wilcox, a.k.a the Pocatello Kid, has been on the run, becoming infamous for his crimes. While headed home, he raids the camp of a tall, dark-haired cowboy, then ambushes an old man named Gus Lundy and stabs him to death just to steal his supper. Blaney sneaks into the sheriff’s office in Rye Patch. His father, Sheriff Chad Wilcox, is none too happy to see his outlaw son. Conflicted by guilt or shame, he hides Blaney in the jail as townspeople and the cowboy arrive. Before a posse gets underway to chase after the Kid, Wilcox drafts his resignation and hands it to a town councilman, saying he's too old to continue as sheriff. The councilman polls the assembled men to see if any could take Wilcox's place as sheriff, but only one has law experience…the cowboy named Cheyenne Bodie. Bodie accepts the badge on a temporary basis and the posse rides out. After they’re gone, Wilcox gives Blaney money and a horse on the condition that he head for South America. Blaney agrees and leaves, but he has no intention to leave the country. After finding Blaney’s empty camp and backtracking, Cheyenne concludes the outlaw had help. He spends a comfortable evening at the Wilcox home asking Francy questions about possible suspects in town. The young lady suggests that people would be grateful if he took the sheriff position permanently, including her. Interested in getting to know Francy better, Cheyenne agrees to take the job. While Sheriff Bodie spends time courting Francy, the Pocatello Kid goes on a crime spree. Cheyenne and his men trap Blaney and his accomplice Denver up in the mountains. Just before they can move in, Chad Wilcox rides up to kill Blaney himself. This distracts the posse enough to let the outlaws escape. Cheyenne is angry at the former sheriff for mucking up his plan, but doesn’t suspect him of anything but bad timing. Blaney and Denver run to Black Frank's store and nearly get shot by the grumpy shopkeeper. Knowing he’s cornered, Blaney writes a letter to Francy and sends Denver back to Rye Patch to deliver it. Cheyenne intercepts him. When the man pulls a gun, Sheriff Bodie shoots him down and reads the letter. From it, he's shocked to learn the Pocatello Kid’s true identity, and that Chad Wilcox must be the one who helped Blaney escape...twice! Cheyenne heads to Black Frank's and finds Blaney hiding out. The Kid taunts him about Francy, saying that she’ll never love the man who turned her twin brother in to be hung. The outlaw gets his hands on a whip, whips Cheyenne’s gun away and shoots at him with it. The bullet grazes his forehead, knocking him out cold. Black Frank rushes in with a shotgun and stops Blaney from putting another bullet in Cheyenne. He forces Blaney to send the unconscious sheriff back to town tied to his horse. A beaten and humiliated Cheyenne gets help from the townspeople to cut him free. As he’s nursing his wounds, Cheyenne accuses Chad of harboring the Pocatello Kid and helping him evade capture. While Chad confirms the accusations, Francy interrupts and blames her father for all of Blaney’s violent tendencies. Cheyenne tries to comfort her but she tearfully accuses him of romancing her just to capture her brother. She runs from the office weeping uncontrollably. Cheyenne can’t follow. He’s leading the posse out to Black Frank’s to capture the Pocatello Kid once and for all. The posse surrounds the store and, thinking of Francy, Cheyenne tells the men to take the Kid alive. They start the building on fire, which is more than Black Frank bargained for and he gives up immediately. As he's surrendering, Blaney shoots him in the back. The fire grows more intense, but the Kid keeps coughing and shooting from inside. Chad sneaks into the back to get a clear shot at Blaney. Francy follows and wrestles with him for his gun. Cheyenne pushes them both out of the way. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he rushes through the flames, shoves Blaney out the front door and onto the ground. They wrestle in the dirt for a gun and it goes off, killing Blaney. Francy screams and clutches at the body of her twin brother. The hopes Cheyenne had for a life with Francy are now as dead as the Pocatello Kid. Back in town, Cheyenne visits Francy one last time and apologizes for Blaney’s death. She thanks him for stopping Chad from killing his son, something he’d never forgive himself for. Cheyenne then rides out of Rye Patch...still a lonely man. Quotes "I don't stay in one place long, but there was something about that breakfast, Miss Francy, and the lady who cooked it that says a man would be a fool not to come back if he's welcome." :''- Cheyenne tells 'Francy '''he plans on seeing her again. Purchase Cheyenne Season 2 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season Two Category:Featured Article Category:Romance Episode